<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【L月/授翻】Light Can't Love, and L Can't be Loved by TINOJM17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935406">【L月/授翻】Light Can't Love, and L Can't be Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17'>TINOJM17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga), 死亡笔记</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L和月之间的距离被限制在6英尺之内，这种亲密带来了不可避免的结果。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/月</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【L月/授翻】Light Can't Love, and L Can't be Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahugemess/gifts">ahugemess</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983169">Light Can't Love, and L Can't be Loved</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahugemess/pseuds/ahugemess">ahugemess</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这篇感觉也是L月/月L都可的感觉呢……因为只有感情描写嘛</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>爱是一个强大却具有毁灭性的简单词汇，并且定义了月所发现自己所处的情况。从最坏的方面来看，这似乎太基础了。太过陈词滥调，太被过度使用，太被低估了，但它的力量同样被高估了。力量，一直是一种征服神明自己的能力，因为它已经征服了神明，粉碎了他脚下的混凝土，如此之快，如此高效，以至于让他来不及喘口气，就踉踉跄跄地跌入不可避免的虚空之中。月在沦陷，无论他是否意识到了这件事。<br/>
当他小的时候，母亲告诉他，爱支配着世界，她用受伤的手抚摸着他的发，因为她常年都在忙着清洁打扫所以指甲已经不再长了。她已习惯用酒精麻痹自己，去忽略丈夫可能哪天会永远回不来的想法。<br/>
“这就是世界转动的原因，月。它是一切，记住这一点。”在那时，他认为这只是一种愚蠢的感情，在人们愚蠢的脑袋里被反复背诵，以使他们自我感觉良好，以此遮盖实际上世界并不是因为爱而存在的事实。世界上所有的痛苦都可以证明这一点。但是，当他看着L失重的胸口上下起伏，伴随着每一个令人担忧的不规律的呼吸，伴随着每一个无言的、不可否认的熟练的吻，把他昨晚从月的口里吸入的空气都倾吐而出，他想，也许这一次，她是对的。<br/>
可悲的是，他想，他竟会落入这种俗套。可悲的是，L确实是他的世界以一种从未经历过的不计后果的活力旋转的原因，也只有此时此刻罢了，他肯定自己绝不会有下次。<br/>
不过，当时他还没意识到情况有多严重，因为他关于基拉的所有记忆已经被抹去，荡然无存。没有基拉无尽的算计——尽管月之前拥有，只是指向了不同的领域和完全不同的目标——月只是为所发生的的事感到高兴，在一切疲惫不堪和死胡同一般的调查中形成的压力并不是世界上最糟糕的事，事实上，这只会促使他进一步抓住基拉，因为基拉的目标是L。<br/>
月，一个有欲望，聪明过人，谨慎过度，但又不是坚不可摧的少年，当然，仍会倾向于这些感情，因为完美是不可能实现的，月很清楚，尽管基拉强烈反对。<br/>
月用“还好”来形容他所说的这种不可避免的，痛苦的，可预见的崩溃。还好，因为不可能比这更糟了，迷恋。因为最后他再也见不到我了，整件事也就结束了。<br/>
他告诉自己，这不是爱，不，这只是一时的情迷意乱。<br/>
因为L不会被爱，而月无法去爱。</p><p> </p><p>  它和大多数事情开始的方式一样，慢慢地，从微小的事物变成更大更具有影响力的东西。他们从尽可能远离彼此——除了L有些例外，因为他缺少社交和个人空间意识——直到他俩的距离被限制在6英尺之内。<br/>
洗澡的时候真的不能更尴尬。L会解开手铐，专注地看着月快速脱掉衣服。他费了很大劲想遮盖自己，但L的目光不可避免。最后，他不仅习惯了L的眼睛有条不紊地扫视他，而且很快就预料到了这一点，以至于没有他的目光反而很奇怪。<br/>
当轮到L的时候，他会确保自己一直盯着月，并且没有任何不舒服的迹象，然后他毫不羞耻地脱下衣服，露出几乎不健康的瘦削身材，骨头呈奇怪的的角度突起，锋利的臀部几乎像女性一般突出，腹部平坦。月这时都会望向别处，但当他每隔一段时间都会违背自己本来的意愿偷瞄一眼——然后随着时间流逝愈加频繁——他注意到，L那不容忽视的肌肉透过他极薄的皮肤焕发着光泽——皮肤下的静脉是天空一般的蓝。<br/>
如果L发现他在看他，也只是沉默以对，无论如何，跟他对质并不公平，但他肯定注意到了月的目光。<br/>
淋浴间很大，大到足以把整个手铐的链条拉展开，但是不够大。一开始，月离得太远，他的胸口会撞到冷冰冰的白瓷砖，他会一直面朝前方——大部分时间是这样——并且像往常一样照常洗澡，这比L的淋浴时间要长，也要麻烦得多。L只会用酒店里自带那种小瓶装洗头发和身体，而月则有各种各样昂贵且不必要的护发用品和沐浴用品。L对此感到很庆幸。<br/>
无论L是否朝他看，他都不知道，但当他自顾自地瞥了一眼后，月惊讶地发现，L的头发浸湿时看起来又长又直，一想到它干了之后会有多么蓬松，便差点笑出声来，这并不是L唯一有趣的地方。他们一出来，就默默地围上毛巾，而L会看着月穿上衣服，再带上手铐。<br/>
L从不吹干他的头发，他只在喜欢的时候才穿衬衫，月注意到了这点。无论他走到哪，都会留下水渍，月告诉他，床干了才能睡觉。<br/>
“你为什么不用毛巾擦头发？”月很好奇地笑问，每周如此。<br/>
L像狗一样甩了甩头，水滴向四面八方飞溅开来，月恼怒地挡住了眼睛。“那会使我的头发打卷。”<br/>
月嘲弄地一笑，不知道他是不是在开玩笑。“你最担心的是成为卷发中的一员？真是难以置信。”<br/>
“是真的。”<br/>
起初，睡觉似乎是不可能的。L不断敲击着键盘让月无法入睡，所以他只好开始数它们，满脑子只有基拉和L，这是他的世界仅有的两样东西。很快，L坐到他身旁，笔记本电脑在他的脚边嗡嗡作响，蓝色的屏幕照亮了他脸部轮廓分明的棱角，他安静的呼吸几乎听不见，但却有稳定的节奏，这让他马上就入睡了，就像一首扭曲的催眠曲。<br/>
第二周结束的时候，他们才有了第一个吻。<br/>
他们刚刚洗完澡，在淋浴的时候彼此就多次偷瞄对方，并都是有意的，且都是荷尔蒙刺激的，都眯着眼并抱有期待。不出所料，当他们穿好衣服，低声交流着，声音低到比月能听到的声音还低时，L一把抓过月的衬衫领子把他拉近，俩人之间是刚刷过的牙齿散发出的薄荷味。<br/>
“你在盯着我看。”L直白地说，呼吸声沉重，眼睛头一次集中在了冰冷的计算机之外的东西上，沉浸在某种暗红色之中。这感觉对他来说很陌生，却很令他兴奋。<br/>
当然，作为一个青少年，长时间被禁止与人接触，特别是不能定期缓解自己，这会导致过度敏感。所以，当L的手轻抚过他的锁骨，哪怕只有半秒，他的皮肤也像火球一般滚烫，使他头晕目眩，目光呆滞，陷入绝望之境，几乎双腿发软。<br/>
他并没有表现出来。<br/>
“你也是。”月回敬道，向前一步把L压在最近的那面墙上。<br/>
“我承认。”<br/>
然后L吻了他。十分草率，L咬到了他两次。他们的唇齿碰撞的次数多到他不想承认。很明显，L在这方面并不熟练，月本来预测到了这一点，但这还是让措手不及，因为L什么都擅长。不过意识到L至少在一件事上不是专家让他很兴奋，点燃了他的自尊心，也点燃了他腹部下方那团火。所以，即便L吻技很差，但那种感觉，那种接触，那种味道，所有的一切，都前所未有的好。<br/>
那晚他们吻了五次。第一次，就在淋浴之后。第二次，正当月打算在第一个吻结束离开的时候。第三次，当L试图穿上他的衬衫时。第四次，凌晨3点，月失眠了，拉住了L。第五次，早上刚醒，他们第一次眼神交流时。<br/>
然而，如果说L现在仍不熟练，那便是一个很可怕的低估。在第二次接吻时，月注意到L的技术有了很大提升，他吸收了月的能力。但他在原有的基础上，加入了自己的技巧，让它感觉不像是月在吻他，更像是他在吻月。<br/>
到了早上，他可能已经超越了月的技术，尽管他不会开口承认。<br/>
到了第三周中旬，随便什么时候亲热仿佛成了例行公事，而这种想法一直在月的脑海中激烈地焦灼着。<br/>
他们一回到自己的房间，就冲向对方，那感觉仿佛他们永不会老。满足于自己内心深处的东西，这似乎太多了，永远不够。<br/>
当他们睡着——或者说是月睡着的时候，他们总是以某种方式触碰彼此。尽管在高温的房间里裹着两层厚厚的毯子，但他要是感受不到另一个他认为不可能温暖的人散发出的热量，他就睡不着。<br/>
通常在深夜，L总会说出月预料之外的事。这让人很不爽，但是现在，随着时间的推移，L已经以最微妙的方式变得不再那么出人意料了。<br/>
“你的味道很好，尝起来像夏天一样。”L对着月的颈窝说道，热气吹在了他先前留下的咬痕上。<br/>
“谢谢。”月回答，有点晚了，因为他没有耐心向一个从不赞美他人的人解释夸赞他人的正确方式。<br/>
沉默了15分钟后，L坐了起来，深吸一口气，把他的衬衫扔到了房间的另一头。<br/>
“想自慰吗？”<br/>
是的，这是那晚L说出的最不寻常、最不可预测的话。<br/>
“好啊。”月也脱下了他的衬衫。<br/>
在第四周里，当月盯着L的睡颜时，他意识到自己内心复杂的感情在翻涌。也是在第四周，月意识到L可能有些不一样了。<br/>
“我想我可能会爱上你。”在一次L醒的很早开始工作的时候，月说道，他对着枕头说出了这句话，因为这比对着那张脸说出来容易多了。月感到很尴尬，因为他从未向谁坦白过他的爱，事实总是相反。月很尴尬，他可以肯定地说，他这辈子没这么尴尬过。<br/>
“也许吧。”在L长时间的沉默之后，他补充道。<br/>
“你不会。”L直截了当地说，继续以同样的速度打字。<br/>
月坐了起来。“我会的。”<br/>
“不，你不会，月君。”L重复道，语气生硬，终于看向了他。他的眼中又充满了恼怒和算计，这是他一贯的表情，他的常用表情，一个面具，但他已经好几周没见过了。月知道他看见了基拉。<br/>
“我不是基拉。”<br/>
“我不爱你。”<br/>
“你爱。”月打掉了L放在键盘上的手，砰地一声合上了笔记本电脑，把它撂在一边。拉近了L，强迫他盯着自己的眼睛。“看着我。”月命令道，语气强硬，但不同寻常的真诚。“我爱你，你也爱我。”<br/>
L没有动作，他盯着月的脸，空洞的眼神更显僵硬。<br/>
“我不能爱你。我从未爱过你。”<br/>
然后月狠狠地吻住了他，让他闭嘴。为了让他明白，是的，他的确爱他	。他们彼此相爱。L没有回应，任由他继续。当月起身时，他是唯一那个呼吸沉重的人。<br/>
“这事会过去的。”L说，他抓起笔记本电脑，甩开抓住他的手，朝门口走去，他向摄像头点点头，以确保它还在监视着月。他离开了，留下了感到心寒、窘迫和孤独的月。<br/>
月想要追上他，让他痛苦，但他觉得最好还是睡一觉，就躺下了。<br/>
即使当他恢复了基拉的记忆，也能感受到月曾经产生的感情。起初，他并没有注意它，他的目标遮盖了他的情感，他渴望完成他的计划，杀了L。它慢慢发酵，但他对无人领导自己的情况下做了些什么的记忆变得逐渐清晰，它仿佛在自己的胃里打穿了一个洞，当他终于独自一人回到房间的时候，让他感到生理性反胃。<br/>
他感到愤怒，恶心，感觉被自己出卖了。每一次亲吻，每一次触碰，每一次品尝，每一次高潮，每一种感觉都涌上他的心头。像一场大病似的，他冲进浴室一看到马桶就吐了出来。<br/>
“你他妈都做了些什么……”他一边呕吐一边自言自语，嘴里全是呕吐物的味道。<br/>
他在原地坐了很久，然后洗了个澡。当他走出来，坐在床上，又决定再洗一次澡，因为他仍觉得不干净。灼热的天气是他的皮肤变得泛红敏感，这是唯一能让他脑子里除了他最大的敌人之外能装下的东西。他的手在自己的身体和太阳穴上游移，在那之前他那么干净纯洁。<br/>
他除了低声咒骂着自己，并没有表现出手足无措，至少表面上是这样。然而，在内心深处，他的思想如在跑道一般飞驰，他无从应对，这些感情太过混乱，以至于他无法辨认出其中任何一种。自我厌恶是唯一让他无法抗拒的感觉。对自己的控制欲太过强烈，太过笨拙，陷入热恋是如此让他恶心，更糟的是，那种失落感。<br/>
这足以让他陷入沉睡，但只有那么一小会儿。<br/>
L醒来时，月正在不耐烦地敲他的房门。<br/>
L脸上的表情表明这既在他预料之中也在预料之外。他看上去很惊讶，但当他让月进来时，他的表情又恢复了正常。<br/>
月很快走到床边，躺了下来，感受着L带来的余温。这感觉如此熟悉，让他忍不住发笑，但他没有。<br/>
L走过去，躺在他旁边。他们无话可说，也无需言说。<br/>
但是月想，他打算这么做。他要抑制月的感受，让基拉重新掌握主动权，让月回到原来的位置。<br/>
“我不爱你。”月在L刚躺好的时候说道。<br/>
“我知道。”L简单地回答。月可以感觉到过去的自己在推搡，显露出他的面孔，抓挠他的心，告哀乞怜，声嘶力竭。但是基拉更强大。<br/>
“我从未爱过你。”他接着说，脸绷得紧紧的。<br/>
“我知道。”L再一次重复道。他扬起他修长优雅的手指在月的背上描摹着月熟悉的图案。<br/>
尽管有了之前那段经历，但在那之后保持冷静是他做过第二困难的事。<br/>
第二天，他是第一个抱住L奄奄一息的身体的人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>